


Dorms

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has had her sights set on the cute waitress for a while, and she always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is in roleplay format.

Sakura practically bounced across campus as she went over to the small coffee shop/cafe. It didn't serve much, but a lot of students ended up there during their day. It was sort of a hang out place. The pink haired girl hummed to herself as she walked through the door, making a small bell jingle. A few people looked at her, most waving or saying hello. Respectfully telling them hello as well, she leaned against the counter, waiting for one of the 'waitresses' to come take her order. Although there was a cash register, all of the employees knew that she liked the girls to come over to her and take her order, instead of just ordering like a normal person. And of course, the only reason they listen is because her guardian was the Principal of the school. Wouldn't want to upset her.

Hinata adjusted her frilly yellow apron, huffing cutely when the top refused to fully cover her large cleavage. She pulled her hair into a nice bun, leaving her bangs over her forehead and a few stray strands framing her soft face. She looked over when she heard the bell, and blushed when she saw her.  
She gulped, slowing making her way toward the table. No matter how many times she saw her or talked to her, the sight of this girl would always leave this fluttering feeling in Hinata's stomach. She was just utterly breath-taking.  
As she reached the table, cheeks still rosy from her blush, she smiled kindly at the customer.  
"W-welcome back, S-sakura. What would you um... like today?" Hinata asked, biting the inside of her cheek and avoiding eye contact.

Sakura grinned as she saw Hinata making her way over to where she was leaning against an empty table. She couldn't help but let her eyes fall over the girl's body, as she always did. Hinata's personality was cute, sure; but her body was just dead sexy. Sakura felt her tongue leave her mouth to swish over her bottom lip, then smiled sexily when the girl finally made it to her.

Sakura lifted her hand up to lightly brush away a few strands of hair that were resting on the smaller girl's face, some imaginary. "Hello, Hina-hime." She let her eyes fog over slightly, and vaguely wondered if the girl could see the lust in her eyes, followed with a hint of love. "Well, the thing I want most isn't on the menu, sadly. So I will just have to do with a medium coffee, six cream six sugar." Her hand fell slightly to trace the girl's cheek, her eyes never leaving hers. "Can you do that for me?"

Hinata could feel her entire face heat up as she felt Sakura's finger tips brush across her face. She pressed her thighs together tightly.  
'Oh God! Not now!' she thought, feeling herself become wet at the intense stare Sakura held her with.  
"Um... Gomen that we d-don't have want you wanted, Sakura-chan! I-I'll go get you your coffee!" She nearly squeaked out, rushing to go get the drink. Her heart pounded in her chest, making breathing difficult. She took a quick glance over at her pink-haired crush and smiled as she started to make the coffee.

Sakura couldn't help but grin as she noticed the girl shift slightly. As she ran back to make the coffee she ordered, Sakura chuckled lightly before sitting down at her table. She figured she'd stay and watch Hinata until her coffee was gone. Propping her feet up on the other side of the booth, and crossing her legs, she looked out the window. The counter hid Hinata's body, so she figured she would occupy her time with something else. A smirk formed on her face as she thought about all the things she could do with the small girl.

Hinata finished making the coffee and added a small pastry on the house. She carried the drink over to the girl, whom seemed to be preoccupied with looking out the window. Hinata placed the hot coffee in front of Sakura, the plate making a small 'cling'.  
"H-here you are. Is there anything else y-you would like?" Hinata asked with a tilted of her head.

As the coffee and pastry was placed in front of her, Sakura smiled up at the girl. Her first reply was thrown out of her mind, as what she wanted was definitely not on the menu. She leaned towards Hinata slightly, her smile still on her face as she reached over and played with hem of her apron. "No thank you, I'm quite fine." She looked into the girl's eyes, a knowing look in her own. She had to suppress a moan just because of the thoughts going through her head.

Hinata gasped softly when Sakura came close to her face. She shifted her pale, lavender eyes to look at something non interesting in the corner. They were too close.  
She could feel heat rushing through her body and a shudder went through her as her apron was toyed with. What she would give to have Sakura rip-  
"Hinata!" Said girl looked over to see her boss waving her over. Ah. She forgot she was at work.  
"C-coming!" She called over and turned back to Sakura with an apologetic stare and a hint of disappointment. "Um, I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I-I have to get back t-to work." She offered the pink haired girl a shy smile and a respectful bow before making her way toward the back. Her hips swaying with her steps.

Sakura smiled, although she was a little displeased that the girl had to go. "Of course." She leaned back in her seat, sipping at her coffee as she watched Hinata walk away. Her walking should be illegal. Although, Sakura would no doubt still find a way to see it. Smirking as Hinata turned the corner, she broke off a piece of the pasty, sticking it in her mouth and then licking her finger. She closed her eyes, and suddenly really had to get back to her dorm. Which, thankfully, she shared with no one.

Hinata stretched her arching muscles and moaned in pleasure when her bones cracked back in place. She untied the bow that held up her yellow apron, and slipped it off.  
She looked at her watch and smiled. She had just enough time to finish her homework before she could take a much needed nap. She grabbed her books and held them to her chest. Hinata said goodbye to her boss and left the shop. She rushed through the campus, trying to make it back to her dorm.  
She was almost there when BAM! Run into a hard body. She fell to the floor with a squeak and groaned. "Uh...g-gomen..." She whispered.  
"Ah! Hinata." She snapped her head up to see a large grin and an offered hand. She blushed and smiled. "Thank you...N-naruto-kun."  
She took her hand in his much larger one and he pulled her, then he went to pick up her books.

"Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry, babe?" Naruto asked, looking at the cover of the books and twisted his face into a one of confusion, as he read the titles. Hinata reached for her books with a giggle and Naruto shook his head. "I'll carry them."  
Hinata blushed and twirled her index fingers. "T-thank you. I was on my way b-back to my...dorm."  
Naruto wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and grinned. "I'll walk you. Your room isn't too far from my new room." Hinata smiled and nodded, as they walked down the hall. Naruto doing most of the talking.

Sakura bit her lip and pulled out her phone, dialing her 'friend'. As soon as he picked up, she grinned. "Sasu-chan! How are you, my dear friend?" It didn't usually work, but sometimes it did. Gotta butter him up a little. Excuse the gay pun.  
"I thought I told you not to call me that?" He sighed on the other end of the line. "What is it, Sakura?"  
Sakura voice practically purred, letting him know what she wanted. "Wanna get together in my room real quick?" Sakura had told Sasuke that she leaned towards girls, and Sasuke had told Sakura he leaned towards boys. Pretty much, they were best friends. Well, best friends with benefits.  
Sasuke's voice paused. "No thanks, Sakura. I have some stuff to take care of." She heard the swish of something, but wasn't sure what it was. "Some other time, alright?"  
She outwardly grinned. Some things to take care of. He meant Naruto. Ahhh, she was good. But, she pouted anyway; gotta make it seem like she had no clue. "Okay, Sasu-chan. Good luck with Naru-kun!"  
Ooops. Okay, so that plan failed. She quickly hung up, and then narrowed her eyes at the crumbs on the plate in front of her. She's have to go to the dorm and take care of it herself. Of course she didn't mind, but it would have been nice to have Sasuke take care of it for her. If it's one thing he's excellent at, it's sex. And she didn't like sex with most guys.  
Sakura sighed and stood, pulling out a 20 and setting in on the table under the plate slightly  
She got out of the booth, walking quickly out of the building and pretty much running to her dorm. She couldn't stop with the thoughts of Hinata squirming and moaning beneath her, and she could feel herself wetting. Sakura finally got to her dorm and slammed the door behind her, locking it. The back of her head slammed against the wooden door as she let out a moan, her hand going under her shorts and panties quickly.

Hinata shook her head at Naruto's retreating back. She entered her room, setting her books down on the nearby table and sighed. Hinata blushed when her underwear rubbed against her in an unpleasant way. She should really take a bath before starting on her homework. She walked to her bathroom and began to strip of her clothing that were becoming far too uncomfortable. Turning the knobs to fill the tub, she then unsnap her black bra and slide out her matching panties.

She stopped the water once it was filled and stepped into the tub, sighing as she slid down into the warm water. Hinata bit her lip when her hand brushed over her erect nipple. She pinched the hard bud and moaned.

Sakura gasped as her knees started to shake, and she knew she had to get to the bed. Unfortunately, she highly doubted she could make it over there in one piece. Her fingers still keeping the up-down rhythm, she looked over to the side of the room, her eyesight blurring. She took a couple of steps, almost falling into the desk. Not being able to help it, she leaned across the surface, her breasts and hard nipples pressing against her laptop. A sort of whine surfaced, and she stood herself as straightly as she could manage, going over to the wardrobe. And then, finally, pushing herself onto the bed.

Sakura moaned when she lied on her back, only removing her hand to rid herself of her clothing. She opened her legs wide, and resumed playing with the bundle of nerves. Legs spasming, she inserted two fingers into herself, pulling them out and thrusting them in at a fast pace. She imagined the purple haired girl between her leg, tongue playing with her as her fingers went in and out. She felt her stomach tighten and then went into an orgasm. She threw her head back onto the pillows, screams turning into moans as her fingers were coated with her cum. Her breath came hard as she tried to regain her vision. She lied there for a moment, until she figured she could walk again, and went into her bathroom. She had to take a bath after that.

Hinata squirmed, water splashing around from the movement. She slid further into the tub until her head was under water. She rose back up quickly, taking in a large gasp of air. She raised her arms to run her hands through her wet hair; the water making it a darker shade of violet. She dropped her hands back into the water, making a splash.

She moaned when a thought of Sakura sitting in the tub behind her, with Sakura's breast pressed against her back, unaware that her hand was following her imagination. Her hips bucked as her fingers slid over the lips of her pussy.

Using her index and ring finger to part the folds, her middle finger went to toy with her now exposed sensitive bud.  
She whimpered and Sakura's name fell from her lips as the finger moved further downward, slipping inside her. She gasped and felt her muscles tightened around her finger.

Sakura, not having to bother with taking off clothes, turned the water on, making it nice and hot. The water started steaming, and she stepped in slowly, the hot water making her skin pink almost instantly. Finally submerging herself in the water, she leaned herself back against the wall. Her bathtub was fairly large, just how she liked it. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes, yawning. She was very tired from her earlier activities, and as she thought of them, she felt the need to do them again. Biting the inside of her cheek, her eyes opened, looking down at her small but nice breasts.

Sakura moaned as her left hand kneaded her breast, her right hand slowly tracing her body down to the v between her legs. Her eyes fluttered closed as she played with her lips for a moment, lightly touching her bud with her nail. Taking a deep breath, which was difficult for her under the water, her finger began moving back and forth against the nerve. She preferred moving back and forth while she wasn't standing, and found it worked better. The girl could feel her heart beating faster as her fingers quickened. Before long, she was buckling into her hand, trying to grind with more force. She started to squeeze her breast almost painfully, not wanting to let go of the mass of flesh.

A scream ripped from her throat, calling Hinata's name as she came, spasming violently for the second time in only a few minutes. Breath coming in short gasps, she clawed her way out of the tub, letting the water out and getting into the glass shower. There was no way she'd finish washing herself in the tub now. So instead, she ran only luke warm water from the facet, hoping it would keep her from pleasuring herself for the third time that day. She didn't bother with washing her hair, as it's bad to wash your hair more than once a day, and she had taken a shower that morning. So instead, she just used a nice soap to lather her body. Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself, she felt nice and clean, glancing over at the half drained tub as she went back into her bedroom.

Hinata's hips bucked in time with her thrusting finger, letting out small whimpers of pleasure. She imagined that it was Sakura's hands causing her such pleasure.

'Hi-Na-ta-chan." whispered Sakura in her ear, and she shuddered as a warm tongue ran across the shell of her ear. 'Feels good, ne?' Pushing the finger in deeper, Hinata gasped sharply and nodded.  
Slender fingers pinched and rolled an erect pink bud in between an index finger and thumb. Hinata threw her head back against Sakura's shoulder, taking hold of both Sakura's wrists. The hand then went to knead the soft mound, squeezing and occasionally scraping her nail against the nipple.  
Hinata moaned and shook her head, tears threatening to spill from behind her closed eyelids. When had she closed them?  
Her clit was pinched and pulled lightly, then two fingers slipped back inside the tight hole, thrusting at a merciless pace.  
'Ah, ah! S-sakura! I- I'm about...' Hinata tightened her hold on the small wrists; a breathless chuckle was heard in her ear.  
'Cum for me, baby.' Sakura growled softly, squeezing Hinata's chest harder and thrusted the two fingers deeper.  
Hinata's eyes shot opened, back arching into the fingers, and her lips opened to release a screame as her orgasm ripped through her. Intense shudders shaking her body, water splashing everywhere, and heavy pants leaving her parted lips.  
'Good girl.'

Hinata stared up at the ceiling of her bathroom and removed her hands from her body. She raised her hand out of the water and ran her tongue along the digits. A small smirk formed on her lips as she popped one of the fingers out of her mouth, a string of saliva connected from her bottom lip to the tip of her finger. "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura ran the plush towel over her wet body, closing her eyes at the softness. She loved her towels. Ignoring the sudden pulsing down yonder, her eyes opened as she started humming, finishing up quickly with drying her naked body. She walked over and put the towel in the hamper, knowing she'd miss if she threw it, and would have to walk over anyway. Pulling on some clothes really quickly, which ended up being a pink lace bra, a black undershirt, and white shorts, she put on her black shoes, ready to go. She wanted to meet with Ino -who, oddly was also a 'friend', though her sex wasn't nearly as good as Sasuke's- and she already had a time set up for them to hang out. They figured they would just sit in the dorm's lounge watching "The Bad Girl's Club" and eating popcorn. She never worried about getting fat, her metabolism is way high.

Walking out of the room, she turned down the hallway, went down the steps, and sped into the kitchen. Looks like they weren't the only ones preparing for the show; there was a bunch of other girls heading for the kitchen, as well. Grabbing about three bags of the heavenly buttered food -yes, heavenly- she put them in the microwave before turning around and standing in front of it, glaring at the other girls and daring them to steal her popcorn. After it dinged, she looked up at the clock, and grinned widely as she saw it was 8:30. Time for the show to begin. Putting the popcorn into a big bowl, and running into the lounge, she jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to her blonde friend. "Hey, Ino. I miss anything?"  
Ino snorted. "Nope. It's just starting, forehead."  
Other girls gathered around, some sitting on the other couches, most sitting on the floor. No one would sit with her, only Ino. Odd.

Hinata hummed a quiet tune to herself, patting her body dry with a towel. She went to her room and pulled open a draw, and searched for some PJs; towel wrapped tightly around her. She sighed when she noticed she didn't have any clean clothes and pulled out the only thing that she had.  
A pair of orange panties, laced with white frills, with a pink heart on the back; Naruto had bought them for her on her birthday, stating how Hinata needed sexy undergarments. Neji had nearly killed Naruto. She dropped the towel to the floor and blushed as she slid them on, feeling the fabric stretch to fit over her ass and didn't even come near the waist-line. She toyed with the lace on the side and blushed harder when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Oh God... She never noticed how wide her hips and butt were.

Her room door burst open and Hinata squeaked and hurried to cover her chest. Her roommate Tenten rushed over to her, tugging on Hinata's upperarm, unaware of the girl's bareness.  
"C'mon, Hinata! Ino's having a get together to watch Bad Girls Club!" Tenten tugged harder. Hinata pulled back, shaking her head.  
"T-tenten, n-no! I-I have to do my p-paper!" Hinata stuttered out, struggling to cover her chest. Tenten rolled her eyes and then grabbed Hinata's arm with both hands and was dragging her out the room. "You can do it later. Besides, when's the last time you've been out with us girls?" Tenten questioned, already having Hinata in the living room.  
Hinata whined and realized Tenten wasn't going to take no for an answer. Damn Neji's girlfriend was so stubborn. She rapidly shook her head when they reached the door and Hinata yelled out, "WAIT!"  
Tenten stopped and looked over at Hinata. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

Hinata pulled herself from Tenten's grip and pressed her arms tighter to her chest. "C-can I at l-least get dressed first?"  
Tenten, now seeing Hinata nearly nude, nodded and pointed an accusing finger. "Hurry up though. I don't wanna miss anything." Hinata gave a nod of her head and went to go put on some clothes, almost tripping when Tenten said, "Nice underwear!"

Sakura turned around in the couch as she looked to where she heard Hinata's voice, and she grinned. Especially at the sight she saw. No one else saw the girl, as everyone was looking at the TV. But, Hinata had very tiny, tiny panties on. And nothing else. The sight alone made her wet a little, and she had to make a conscious effort to not go running back into her room. Or Hinata's. Taking a deep breath and turning around as Hinata left -promising she'd come back- she continued to watch the TV screen as Natalie threw a fit once again, breaking a vase against the wall. Ahh, she loved this show.

Hinata quickly pulled on a small light pink t-shirt, not bothering with a bra. She searched through her draws for some pants, or short but no such luck. She blushed scarlet and started looking under the bed, closet, and anywhere else her pants could be. She fell on her bed, sighing into the pillow. It was just not her day.  
"Hinataaaaa! C'mon!" Hinata jumped up from the bed, grabbing a pair of pink and white stripped, knee high socks and hopping on one leg trying to pull the socks on.  
She rushed back out to Tenten and they walked back to the lounge. Hinata tried to cover her lower half. She felt so... exposed.  
Well, at least it was just girls there. Once they reached the lounge, Tenten wrapped her arms around Hinata's left arm, grinning widely. She pulled Hinata in toward the group, complaining to Hinata how they missed most of the show.

Hinata blushed and attempted to still cover her lower half; making a mental note to do laundry.  
She looked at the group of females, her eyes stopping on Sakura. Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. 'Oh no... I don't want Sakura-chan seeing me like this!' Hinata thought, feeling her face heat up.

Sakura watched the show in interest, noting that she could be on the show herself. Snorting a few times, she glanced back behind her to see Hinata walking back into the lounge, trying to cover herself. Sakura's lips turned up into a smirk, and she lifted her hand, waving to the girl. "Hina-hime! Over here, sit by me!" She patted the cushion next to her, and Ino glanced over at her with her own smirk. Sticking her tongue out at the blonde, she looked back over to the purple-haired girl, noting what she thrown on. Actually, she hadn't thrown on much of anything. She licked her lips slyly, looking her up and down. A small t-shirt, the panties that barely covered anything, and stockings. Oh, how she wished she could slam her into the wall...

Hinata looked over at Sakura, gulping down the lump in her throat. "H-hai." She whispered and walked over toward the couch to take a seat beside the pink-haired girl. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear before placing her hands inbetween her thighs. The thought of earlier, when she touched herself to the thought of Sakura, came back and made her bite her lip and turn beet red. She tried to focus on the t.v but being so close to Sakura was giving her that fluttering feeling in her stomach again.

Sakura's grin got even wider as Hinata sat down next to her, and even more as she noticed where the girl put her hands. Scooting closer to her -and knowing Ino would say she needed more room if Hinata asked-, their naked thighs pressed against each other, only slightly. The skin on skin contact made her flush a barely noticeable pink as she tried to concentrate on the show, and on the girl's skin, at the same time. Thank god the show was an hour long.

Sakura got an idea and leaned a little closer to Hinata, their shoulder's touching. Sakura was the same height as the girl, and she breathed into her ear slightly. "Have you ever seen this show, Hina-hime?"

-  
Hinata visibly shuddered at the close contact and warm breath touching her ear. Hinata nodded, still trying to focus on the t.v but her eyes darting down at their touching thighs every now and again.  
"Um... Only a f-few times." Hinata pressed her thighs tighter together.

Sakura made sure that everyone was looking at the TV, except for the ever-peeping Ino, and watched as the girl shuddered. Scooting over a bit more, and making their legs squish together, as well as Hinata's breast against her's, she leaned closer. From the look on the purple-haired girl's face, she wanted Sakura as well. Letting her tongue flicker out, the muscle traced the shell of Hinata's ear. She then whispered, "Sssh, can't have the other's noticing; now can we, Hina-hime?"

Hinata bit down on her lip to keep from moaning outloud. She looked over at the group of girls watching t.v and couldn't help but think the situation was just a tad bit kinky. Hinata tried to lean back to get some space between them but ended up following back on the arm rest. She covered her mouth with both hands to muffle the surprised squeak. Pale eyes widened at new position she was in. She was underneath Sakura, practically almost naked, with Sakura staring down at her with predatory eyes.

Sakura smirked at the new position they were in. After waving her hand slightly to Ino, telling her to cover for her, she placed both hands next to Hinata's head, leaning down over top of her. "Hmm... I don't wanna do too much, so maybe we can... take this into my room after the show?" Looking down at Hinata's breasts, she moved her head down to below her collar bone, the shirt low cut. Not being able to keep from smirking even wider, she ran her tongue up from between her breasts, to her neck, where she started to suck on the girl's erratic pulse.

Hinata didn't know what to say. Her brain had stopped functioning coherent thoughts long ago. Her hands moved just slightly away from her mouth, lips parting surprise as Sakura licked up the line of her breast to her neck. She clicked her mouth back shut and closed her eyes. Was she nodding? She could feel her head moving and a 'yes' whispering from her lips. Hinata whimpered as her nipples rubbed against the fabric of her shirt as she breathed.  
If Sakura was in between her legs Hinata would have closed them. She gasped as she felt her lower regions burn with excitement and causing her tiny panties to become moist with her juices.  
Her eyes darting from Sakura, to the group of girl, and back.

Sakura let her hand fall down to between the girl's legs, running her nail over Hinata's wet panties once. Letting go of the girl's neck, she looked up into her gray eyes, bringing her hand up and sticking the finger in her mouth. Although it was faint, she could taste Hinata's juices on her nail, and she sat up, letting go of her finger and the girl. "We'll continue after the show is over." Scooting over slightly to give the girl enough room to sit back up, she turned her attention to the TV, noting that it was only five minutes until the end of the show.

Hinata slowly closed her legs and rolled over on her side. Her cheeks burned with her embarrassment. Quietly sighing and shifting to get more comfortable, Hinata gasped when her already soiled panties rubbed against her. Although she was nervous about beginning alone with Sakura in her room she was very anxious. Images of what was to come flash through Hinata's head, and she was unaware that her hand started to travel downward, in between her pressed thighs. She used her middle finger toy with her clit through her panties, bucking her hips lightly against the friction. Biting her lip to keep from moaning she increased the pace of her finger, adding a second digit to circle her pussy.

Sakura smirked as she looked over at Hinata, and felt the urge to do the same. Leaning over to Ino, she murmured, "I'm afraid I'll be leaving sooner than we thought. After the show is over, keep them busy, America's Next Top Model should be on after this." Ino looked over at her, then to Hinata, and nodded, her own smirk playing on her features. Standing up and making sure no one could turn and see Hinata, she grabbed the girl by the wrists, pulling the one away from her bottom half. Knowing the girl wouldn't be able to stand by herself right away, she put one arm around her waist, then pulled her away from the lounge. Hearing Ino announce that they were going to watch a new show, and the girls squeal with enjoyment, Sakura pulled Hinata a bit more to the darkened hallway. Sakura wouldn't be able to take her all the way to her room, and so she had to take care of Hinata right there. After that, she should be able to walk to her room without any help.

Smirking, Sakura pushed Hinata against the wall, resisting the urge to laugh as the show's song drifted towards them; 'You wanna be on top?' Pressing her lips against Hinata's in a possessive manner, she used her knee to go between the girl's thighs, pushing them apart. One hand cupped Hinata's left breast, the other traveled downwards. Keeping her hands on the outside of the panties -more friction- she rubbed the girl's clit vigorously, using her thumb to trace her wet pussy. Pushing her tongue into her mouth, it twirled around Hinata's, moaning lightly at the feeling of her own wet panties rubbing against her bottom half. Letting go of Hinata's breast, her now-free hand shot down between the hem of her shorts, rubbing against her clit quickly, and pressing her chest against Hinata's larger one, their nipples rubbing together.

"S-sakura-chan!" Hinata moaned out, her knees buckling. Sakura was touching her. After staring at the girl from afar in the shop, constantly thinking about her, and touching herself to the thought of Sakura on a regular bases, it's finally happening. Hinata threw her head back, "Ah!" riding Sakura's fingers. Half lidded eyes stared into lust clouded jade before Hinata hesitantly cupped Sakura's face in her delicate hands and pulled her down for a kiss. Her eyes closed with the contact, her bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. She lowered one hand to let it lift underneath Sakura's shirt before palming a smaller breast. Hinata moaned at the feel of the soft mound, kneading it in her hand and pinching a nipple. She stroked her thumb over Sakura's cheek, loving the smooth flawless skin.

Sakura gasped into the kiss as Hinata squeezed her nipple. Feeling herself wet crazily, her fingers moved on the girl's panties at a faster pace, wanting Hinata to cum first. She pressed closer to the girl, her hands in an awkward position as she felt her stomach tightening. "H-Hinata..." She breathed into the kiss, biting the girl's bottom lip gently.

Hinata gasped, her eyes falling shut at the new pace of Sakura's fingers. She whimpered, feeling her body shudder violently from pleasure. A small gasp type moan left Hinata as her orgasm ripped through her. She sighed softly and rode out her orgasm; her hips still pushing back into Sakura's finger. "S-sakura-chan..."

Sakura too moaned and threw her head back, hitting her orgasm as Hinata was riding out hers. Shuttering for what felt like the tenth time that day, she gasped for breath as she finished. Pulling her hand out of her shorts, and removing her other one from Hinata's panties, she took in a deep breath, then cleared her throat. "To my room, then?"

Hinata took her time clearing her fogged, pleasured mind. Her kiss swollen lips releasing heavy pants, heart pounding in her chest. She closed her mouth and gulped before smiling softly and nodding. Her pale skin was flushed a pinkish peach, and her clothes twisted and bunched.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the look on Hinata's face, knowing that she was the one who caused it. Grabbing the flustered girl's hand, she led the way upstairs, opening her dorm's door and pulling the girl in almost roughly. She'd been waiting for this day for quite a while. She didn't know how much more foreplay she could take.

Hinata eep'ed as she was pulled inside the room. The other girls downstairs had become a muffled sound in the background. Hinata fidgeted, her soiled panties were now uncomfortable to be in and her inner thighs were now slippery and sticky. Hinata played with the end of her hair with her hand then hooked her thumb in her underwear and pulled at the edge of her orange panties with her thumb. "Sakura... please... I can't wait anymore." Hinata blushed, taking note that she hadn't stuttered.

Well, the pink haired girl sure didn't need to be told twice. She's been waiting forever to have this chance. Quickly stripping herself of her own clothing, Sakura made quick work of discarding Hinata's own. She pushed the smaller girl down onto the bed, trying her best to not be rough with her. Taking a moment for herself, she ran her fingers through the violet locks before letting her head fall down to her breasts, taking one into her mouth. While she bit and sucked on one, she used her hand to play with the other. After a moment, her free hand went down, and two fingers pushed into the girl. She wanted to make sure to take her time; she didn't know how long it had been for Hinata, let alone if she'd ever done it with a girl.

Hinata gasped as her sex was plunged into, and she bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from making the 'embarrassing' sounds. As Sakura's fingers started moving in and out, first slowly and then picking up pace, the smaller girl's chest rose and fell quickly with her breath. Her hands grasped onto the sheets of the bed, fisting the fabric. Sakura removed her fingers, but before Hinata could even whimper, the other opened her legs further and replaced her fingers with her tongue.

Sakura mirrored Hinata's moan, relishing the taste of the girl's insides. She put her hands on Hinata's hips, shoving her tongue in as far as it would go before pulling it almost fully out and then repeating. She could feel herself pulsing, her wetness dripping lightly on the sheet below her. Deciding to add more pleasure to the already shaking girl, Sakura removed one hand and instead started playing with the bundle of nerves, awkwardly pushing it roughly in every direction while keeping up the pace with her tongue.

Hinata started spasming, and her insides clenched down onto Sakura's tongue, almost pushing the muscle out of her body. A short scream erupted from the girl's mouth, and the very sound made Sakura remove her hand from Hinata and started touching herself. After a moment of catching her breath, Hinata sat up and grabbed the pink haired girl's hand, pulling her up face to face. She roughly kissed the girl, rubbing Sakura's Hinata-tasting tongue against her own, while she snaked a hand down to the girl's sex. She pushed in with a few fingers and started thrusting in and out with them, finding the path to be quite easy. When she got a loud moan out of Sakura, she knew she had hit her pleasure spot, and kept jamming her fingers at the same place.

Sakura gripped at Hinata, one hand on her shoulder while the other was on her chest, her moaning making the kissing more intriguing. She felt her stomach tighten, and she started pushing her hips down to meet Hinata's fingers eagerly, and pressing their bodies flush together. With a violent shake, she came, her own scream a little louder and longer than Hinata's.

After a few seconds of both girls panting, Hinata removed her fingers, making Sakura shiver, and she brought them up to her lips to stick them into her mouth, tasting the other. Sakura took them out and replaced the fingers with her tongue, pushing them together before pushing herself up on her elbows. She bent her head down once to lick Hinata's lips softly, before smiling slyly. "We'll have to do this again soon, Hinata-hime."

Hinata blushed, her mind flashing to back to everything that had just happened. "O-okay, S-sakura-chan."


End file.
